


Time Passes By

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time passes by, silence stretching out infinitely as the two simply remain in their embrace - the older holding tightly to the younger, red hair mixing with deep brown. For them, this is comfort - to purely exist in the presence of one another, their heartbeat settling into something shared, breathes mingling on the air around them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Passes By

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: Written for fortheloveofdie.  
> Theme: 004: Gentle  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie, Aoi~  
> Song[s]: "Shouten" by Hakuei

The most gentle of breezes filters across the open expanse of a room, the open balcony door allowing it access to where it would normally be forbidden. A single leaf dances across the floor, twirling as it's caught by each wisp of the wind.

Two sets of eyes focus on the small piece of the outside world - one almost fretful that such debris has made its way into their haven, the other content to watch nature's entrance into their home. Neither voices their opinions on the matter. Neither finds it necessary.

The breeze dies down and the leaf falls to the floor, resting lightly upon the patterned carpet. One man breathes a soft sigh and the other offers a half-smile.

Time passes by, silence stretching out infinitely as the two simply remain in their embrace - the older holding tightly to the younger, red hair mixing with deep brown. For them, this is comfort - to purely exist in the presence of one another, their heartbeat settling into something shared, breaths mingling on the air around them.

Outside, the sun fades away and the sky streaks with the beauty of its daily passing. A shared thought passes through both minds - death and rebirth, a daily occurrence of each. They have grown so close that it requires no words to know they share the singular contemplation. Only the slight tightening of the red-head's hand over the younger's tells of the train of thought.

Darkness creeps in, filling the room with a slight chill as the melody of the night begins outside. Hours pass before either moves, the eldest moving from the bed to the door, standing for a moment - framed in silhouette from the moonlight. A flame flickers to life, signaling his reason for moving. The red tip of his cigarette glows as the flame extinguishes and he inhales.

A gentle sigh and the younger man comes to stand with his arms around the red-head. "It's bad for you." Worry comes across clear, floating between the words like the smoke that now drifts across the room.

"But you love me anyway." No shame comes to surface, no intent to stop or lessen his actions. It's an old habit, one picked up from years of touring and far too many bars. His breath comes out, smoke curling away from lush lips. "You always will." A truth they both know will always remain.

A slight inclination of the second man's head is all the response the first receives. No more is necessary.

Time floats across the breeze, the gentle chime of a bell into the night signaling such a passing. The cherry of the cigarette glows bright one final time before the remains are extinguished into a small clay dish. A final breath of smoke breathed into the night and then they step away from the door, pulling it closed behind them.

The sound of nature breaking beneath their feet fills the room for a moment and the younger man shakes his head, knowing that was what would become of the offering. The elder disregards it, focusing more on his companion than what blew in from what he regards as another place.

The red-head sinks onto the bed, resting on his side as he lightly caresses the fabric at his side, beckoning the other without so much as a glance in his direction. They both know where this is all heading, the feeling of the night enough to draw them into it without trying.

The brunette comes to lay beside the older man, curling his body around him and tilting his head in offering.

Eyes slip closed and lips meet for the first time all night. The movements are slow and secure, knowing and caring. They've done this countless times before. Need spirals between them, weaving a web neither can escape. Thigh slips against thigh as the whisper of clothing falling to floor fills the room.

Breathing becomes heavier, a gentle sound of pleasure falling from the younger man's lips as the older moves above him. The creak of bedsprings and the rise of hips as mouth meets flesh tell all to the darkness. Heat envelops the two men, the chill of the air irrelevant and unnoticed.

Red hair cascades to cover the older man's face, his eyes watching as the younger's movements tell of his enjoyment. Pulse rates rise, each man taking pleasure from the actions. One exceeds the other, breathless gasps falling from parted lips, body trembling in anticipation of what's to come.

Movement ceases for an instant, breath stuck as if time has stopped. A single cry pierces the night, a name cried freely from the depths of a heart. "Die!" Warmth spreads through the younger, his limbs shaking as he arches further from the bed, hands of the older man supporting him.

Time regains the steady tick of reality, flesh slipping from reddened lips as the older moves to press against the younger. A rough groan fills the air as the two join in another way - something more complete.

Skin meets and falls away, meets and falls away - a continuous cycle of steady progress, each more fulfilling than the last. Air comes faster into lungs, exhaled in the moment of each push of the elder man's hips within warm, pliant flesh.

Time progresses forward as sweat beads on skin, effort becoming delirious need. The pace hastens, the intention of their joining clearer with each passing second. The red-head's body trembles as he inhales sharply, hips making a final few pushes as something ignites within him. Heat pulses outward, one body delivering to the other - met with willing acceptance and a softly voiced plea.

Together they sink onto the damp sheets, their embrace tight as their hearts pound in unison. Breath mingles on the air as the chill of the night settles back around them. Frantic hearts slow, needy breaths return to something closer to normal.

Soft sighs of contentment are exchanged and the night grows deeper around them, settling them closer to a much-needed rest. When it comes, it slides within both bodies at once, tainting minds into dreams and coaxing the night to take hold. Gentle breaths, taken in close proximity.

 **The End**  
... Yeah, I know... the most un-realistic sex I think I might have ever written, lol.  



End file.
